Enough to Change
by ZibbelCoot
Summary: Here's part 1 to my fic. It's an alternate universe, where there are more than 5 gundam pilots. However, not all of them were accepted into the war... The prologue was Future's Ashes.
1. Prologue: Futures Ashes

  
Prologue: Future's Ashes   
Lisa Golebiewski  
  
  
A lone figure sat in the darkened room. A pale, single light barely gave that figure enough illumination to read a spread of papers on the desk. Around the person, was deadly calm and silence...  
  
The person brushed back a long strand of hair, long since turned grey from its lively brown. The person's features were feminine, her eyes quivering pools of aqua. It was those eyes that held back tears. So many tears. Tears she wished she could shed, and yet dismiss at the same time.  
Before her sat about a dozen folders, each with a photo and piece of paper describing the photo's occupant. Her fingers trailed along the faces of them all.  
  
Finally a tear fell. She pulled her hand back to wipe at her eyes. Now was not the time to be weak. To be what those men expected her to be. But these poor children. We used them all, all of them for our own gain. Not the gain of the colonies or Earth. But for our own, unknowingly, she whispered to the empty room.  
  
She pulled one file to her. A grim looking boy was in the photo, a green tank top and dark shorts was his attire. His cold startling prussian blue eyes stared out at her, unfeeling beneath his unruly brown bangs. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. Surely Doctor J was successful in his masterpiece, she said disgusted and closed the file. She did not need to see the rest of his statistics or the Wing Zero's for that matter.  
  
Her hand came to rest on a folder she was quite familiar with. The face that greeted her disheartened her. This poor boy with lively blue-green eyes had been thrown into this mess by accident. His light reddish brown hair was short, framing a slightly fearful face. Pi... Poor, poor Pi. You should've stayed home, she whispered and closed that file as well. And his gundam, a makeshift piece of equipment made by a disgruntled scientist. Oh, he had showed them how well his pilot and the Namerusu worked all too well.  
  
Her eyes found another open folder this one seeming to brighten her heart if only for a second. This boy, he was a true masterpiece. How had Instructor H managed to keep his boy so pure in the face of such a horrible war? I pray that you are safe by the end of this Mister Winner, she said sadly and closed the folder on his indigo-green eyes, framed by pale locks and a smiling face. she didn't want to see the Sandrock's information. She had memorized it all.  
  
The next folder she picked up, she did with a sigh. How had he managed to become a gundam pilot again? Had B's ego become so great that in his grandson he had seen himself? Himself piloting a gundam. The chestnut haired boy with dark brown eyes framed by glasses did nothing to speak for himself. Yorozu Forradare. I pity you. You who thought everything was in your control and he was controlling you the whole time, she said with a dark chuckle. Her fingers closed the folder easily and slipped it with the other three. She did not want to see any of the Knightflare's facts, not at a time like this.  
  
The folder before her now was one that puzzled her. This boy, this man, was not all he appeared to be. A clown in a circus, a boy with no name working with mercenaries and the Barton Foundation. Nanashi... no name, she whispered and turned the page. Trowa Barton, her lips trying to break into a smile. You hide behind that name and behind your masks. And behind Heavyarms as well I suppose. What could Doktor S have seen in you Nanashi? Was it what she saw in you? She closed the folder containing the silent boy that hid behind a bang of brown hair, one green eye unblinking.  
  
She carefully placed it with the other and pulled another closer to her. This one held a haughty looking boy with black hair and cold dark eyes. Wufei Chang. Your precious Nataku is gone and you have no one to guide you in your search for justice. Atlong should be able to help you however, she said and closed that file in turn. Perhaps he was the best choice, of all the pilots so far.  
  
The next file made her nearly weep instantly. _How did this get here?_ _How... _A smiling face looked out at her. Bright violet eyes, framed by straight black locks. Sevan Letha, how ironic to see your face now, she said to the photo. Then a second later, she had slammed the file shut. There was no point in agonizing over this pilot. No reason to at all.  
  
The next folder startled her to say the least. This one also held the photo of a girl, a girl whose eyes spoke words that she could not begin to imagine. How was she to know this girl's nightmares were real? Lovingly, she traced the girl's face with her index finger. Cinq, Cinq Avenir. For one forced to become something in such a short amount of time, you did better than expected. I'm sure the Reverie appreciates that, she said sadly and softly closed the file on the green eyes girl with brown hair.  
  
A smiling boy was in the next folder, his hair thrown over his shoulder in a long braid. His cobalt eyes beguiling the fact that he was Shinigami... the God of Death. Duo Maxwell, how fitting for you to pilot the Deathscythe Hell. Who else but Death itself could do that, she said and placed that folder with the others.  
  
The next folder she picked up, held the photo of a serious looking boy. That almost brought a smile to her face. From her experience he was anything but serious. The dark blond haired boy held his head high, his amber eyes waiting to tell a story. _A story of what? Of this battle? _Elf Keefe... I hope you will be able to smile once this is over, her voice trailed off and his folder joined the others.  
  
She hesitated before taking the last folder. This pilot was also a girl. But the girl's mentor... How could C do that to you. J looks like a feminist compared to him. If only I had found you instead of him, her voice soft and light. The girl who filled the photo was serious looking. Her intense grey eyes were hidden behind thick curly black hair. The woman closed the folder of the Heartsblood's pilot.  
  
Wearily she turned in her seat, and got up. Now it was time. Time for the pilots to show their true colors. Who would live? Who would greet eternity in the blackness of space? As the woman stepped towards the door, she fervently hoped her pilot would live. Long enough to at least discover her love...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters (except for the four cels of Trowa and Quatre). They belong to rich animators, writers and companies. Such a pity... However, the following characters and gundams are my creation: Cinq Avenir (Cassandra Polonium ), Mentor L (Lerisa Avenir Sigma), Yorozu Forradare, Benefactor A, Scientist E, Inventor B, Sevan Collyn, Elf Keefe, the Knightflare, the Reverie and the Jamilace. The following characters and gundams I did not create but have permission to use (although Sandra wishes she didn't give me Ennea's future... muwahahaha! Anyway Ennea Calypso, the Heartsblood and Principal C are Sandra Balena's creation. Ask permission from her to use them. Now, Pi Chikyuu and the Namerusu are the creations of Adam Modiano and I have permission to use them as well.  
  
If you want to use any of MY characters e-mail me and ask me first. I won't bite... right Sandra? Anyways, all other comments, constructive criticism and praise go to ZibbelCoot@aol.com.  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Yes, this was somber. Why? I was in a somber mood when I wrote Past's Destruction. That mood didn't lift until I began writing From the Ashes (Section 2). And if you really want to know, this prologue occurs right before the end of the whole story. Why you ask yet again? Because I like writing that way, and besides, isn't it more suspenseful when you know something is going to happen, but you don't know what exactly? 


	2. Part 1

Alternate Universe #339999   
Section 1: Enough to Change...   
Part One 

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters (except for the five cels of Trowa and Quatre). They belong to rich animators, writers and companies. Such a pity... However, the following characters and gundams are my creation: Cinq Avenir (Cassandra Sigma ), Mentor L (Lerisa Avenir Polonium), Yorozu Forradare, Benefactor A, Scientist E, Inventor B, Sevan Collyn, Elf Keefe, the Knightflare, the Reverie and the Jamilace. The following characters and gundams I did not create but have permission to use (although Sandra wishes she didn't give me Ennea's future... muwahahaha! Anyway Ennea Calypso, the Heartsblood and Principal C are Sandra Balena's creation. Ask permission from her to use them. Now, Pi Chikyuu and the Namerusu are the creations of Adam Modiano and I have permission to use them as well. 

If you want to use any of MY characters e-mail me and ask me first. I won't bite... right Sandra? Anyways, all other comments, constructive criticism and praise go to ZibbelCoot@aol.com. 

"Part one of an alternate universe," the narrator says in a monotone voice, Wing Zero doing its cheesy pose as he says it.   


Cinq closed the door, tears welling deep within her eyes. This was how it was. No one wanted her here. No one. Duo and Quatre "pretended" to accept her... But they truly didn't. Heero wanted her dead. No one without special training should command a Gundam Mobile Suit. Slowly, Cinq slid down the smooth cold metal door. Her knees brought up in front of her, her arms hugging her legs tightly. Gently her forehead rested there, atop her knees. She hadn't wanted to be a pilot dammit! She had wanted to live a normal life in the colonies! The tears were flowing freely now, with no hindrances upon her cheeks.   
She had fooled herself, thinking she could pass as one of them. A sadistic look crept onto her face, determination showing through. Still, she remained in the tucked down position. She couldn't help them. Why should she? Every time she tried to, one of the others took the credit for it or she just got in the way. Well, they wouldn't have to worry about Cinq Avenir. A chilling, sadistic chuckle fell from her lips and filled the empty room.   
Her head snapped up, her wild bangs following the movements easily. Her eyes were bloodshot but it didn't matter. If she couldn't help this side then why should she try? If she was to die in battle, why not be a helper instead of a hindrance? Yes, this would work. She sniffled once, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Yes, she didn't care what they thought anymore. Besides, they would have enough patience to teach her to use the Gundam properly. Her eyes were startlingly dry as she pushed herself up from the crouch. There was no noise in her room, only the sadistic echoes from seconds past.   
A small grin pulled up the ends of her mouth. _Let's see them say Cinq can't do anything now! _ Not wasting another moment Cinq grabbed her bag, she hadn't unpacked in the last three weeks, and opened the door quickly. Hopefully, no one would cross her path. As she ran down the hallway, a small rectangle of metal bit into her hip. She bit down on her lip as she turned a corner. If anyone did get in her way, she would make them move! The gun was there as insurance. Insurance... Would she be able to use it?   
Down this corridor, then another. Cinq was beginning to think she was lost when they met. He was staring out the window, the space view port actually. The Earth could be seen in the upper right hand corner, a beautiful glowing blue orb. Yes, a smile lit up her face, soon she'd be training there. And she'd be just as good as them! He turned to her, as if knowing she was there. Cinq had slowed to a walk, the bag firmly in hand. His eyes went to the bag and then to her face.   
"Changing your quarters?"   
"No."   
"Why the bag?"   
"Why would you care," sarcasm oozed out of her comment. He winced and took a tiny step back. Cinq began to walk passed him, towards where all the gundams were kept. Once she was passed she stopped, but didn't turn around. "It's for Reverie. It's jamming up when I try to go passed Mach 6."   
She waited for the "but you'll never make it that far" comment. But it didn't come. For a moment Cinq's plans almost faltered. Almost. He was one of the nicer ones... Him and Duo. Quatre had been understanding, especially when she told them she had no clue of her family. He and Duo had helped her adjust.   
"I thought Trowa was working on that?" Cinq blinked in surprise. Trowa?   
"I thought you all stayed to your own. Why is he working on my suit?" her possessiveness seeping into her voice.   
"It was sluggish during the last skirmish. We don't want you to get left behind or worse, captured." Cinq felt like laughing at him, just to see his reaction. He had no idea what she was about to do. None of them, except for Heero most likely.   
"That was me, not the suit," she said coldly and began to walk, much faster than she had before. Quatre called after her but she didn't listen. She needed to be strong now. It didn't matter if for the rest of her life she was weak, but just this once, she'd have to be strong. She'd have to follow through with it...   
  
  


The Reverie blasted through space with ease, its pilot strapped in tightly within the cockpit. Cinq bit her lip, she was pushing her limits. The gundams would be on her tail soon if she didn't push it to Mach six... of course, she wouldn't be able to avoid anything either. "What the hell, let's go Reverie! To someplace where we belong..."   
The suit acknowledged her and sped up. Cinq had trouble keeping her vision straight, and was careful to stay conscious. It would be disastrous if she blacked out now, with no gundam to back her up... On the radar several points of light showed up, and she was closing in on them fast. It was the base. The OZ base. A grin filled her face as a small trickle of blood ran down her face from her left nostril. "Finally. I come in peace! I have a proposal for Lady Un!" she shouted just before blacking out.   
"This is Lady Un! Identify yourself Gundam Pilot." But, the gundam began to slow, and the pilot was still unconscious.   
  
  


Cinq woke up to a brightly lit room, that was white all over. She blinked a few times and moaned, involuntarily her hand touched her forehead. It touched a soft cloth, a small bandage all around her forehead. "Where am I?"she asked softly.   
  
  


From behind mirror glass the five men stared at each other. They all knew who this girl was, she was L's pilot. The pilot of the fastest gundam ever, the Reverie. "What do you suppose she's doing here?" O asked.   
"I don't know," S replied. "But I don't like it. She should be training with the others."   
"Since when has L taught her pilots to go train with ours. Feminists... I'll never understand them," J stated. The others nodded in agreement. J studied her for a moment longer, the light casting a strange reflection off of his metal visor.   
"This can't be good," he muttered to himself.   
  
  


Lady Un appeared within the girl's vision. However, she did not flinch, cower or do anything the Lady could've expected. She remained in the bed, staring at the colonel. "Well, you're up. You are the pilot of that gundam? Number 07?"   
"Yes. I pilot the Reverie," she said confidently and sat up. The lady almost raised an eyebrow. The girl had been through a lot, how did she find the strength to-? A strange smile lit up the girls's face. "I wan to be an OZ pilot, with the Reverie."   
"What?" Un was shocked to say the very least. The girl nodded, her wavy brown locks, bouncing over her shoulders. Suspicious, Un frowned. "Why?"   
The girl closed her eyes, as if she didn't want to see the memories. "I'm sick of being walked all over. The gundam pilots thought I only got in the way. They don't want any other members in their group. None of them wanted me on their team. OZ however," she opened her eyes. The green irises were sparkling with anticipation. "Can train me properly, not like them. And, you would appreciate having a Gundam on your side." The lady smiled; Cinq kept her look on. The lady looked away, to a mirror on the far side of the wall.   
"Well, well, well, you're quite the ambitious pilot. But what makes you think OZ will take you in?"   
"You have nothing else. The group of five scientists you have are destroying what they make. I have a suit, just as good as the others, better if I can learn to use my speed potential fully."   
The lady smiled again. "I like your style kid. You're a pilot of OZ now, and if I see anything to suggest otherwise... you will be thrown out an airlock an your suit given to more capable hands; understood?"   
"Yes Madame," she said and did a salute.   
  
  


Lady Un leaned against the wall heavily... The girl reminded her of herself when she was younger. So full of pride and ambitious, hoping to out do the boys... _Well, don't worry. We'll get those gundams. We'll get them all..._ Unexpectedly the door to her chambers slid open. Immediately, on reflex, she straightened up and reached for the revolver at her side. A man with dark brown hair walked in. "Nikolai, what are you doing in my quarters?" her tone harsh as usual.   
The man did not back down, and had his hands behind his back. "Lady Un, we are quite suspicious of this girl. Why would they allow a girl to pilot one of the gundams-"   
Lady Un frowned maliciously. "Is there something wrong with a mere girl controlling a mobile suit? Are the female sex of humans incapable of controlling or using a mobile suit Nikolai?"   
The man blinked nervously. _He had better not been implying anything_, her mind growled. Behind her glasses lady Un was ready to explode. She was one of the most capable pilots of OZ, much better than Nikolai in fact. She was only beat by those renegades Noin and Zechs. And of course, Treize.   
"N-no madame."   
"Good. Now, see to it that the girl gets her own monitored quarters. Also, make sure that her gundam is inspected and repaired. Have those scientists take a look at it too," she ordered. The man nervously saluted and practically ran out of her room. Once he was gone, the lady smiled. He had come to say something else, but as always she had managed to get him to forget about it.   
  
  


Cinq collapsed onto the soft bed. She had honestly thought they'd throw her into some cell. Her eyes closed slowly and she reveled in this new feeling. She had taken control of her fate. Why should she have been stuck with the Gundams? They didn't need her. A gently chuckle rolled off her lips. Yes, OZ would help her and the Reverie. The door hissed open and instinctively she sat up. Her hand reaching for a gun that wasn't there.   
Lady Un stood there, her slight silhouette quite intimidating. Cinq relaxed and swung her legs around so they hung off the side of the bed. "I see you have adjusted to this room."   
"Yes, thank you for your generosity." Of course Cinq knew that wasn't true. Un was only doing this so that she would cooperate. The Lady smiled.   
"You're welcome," yet those words were hollow. "We will begin training immediately. That way we can see your limitations and the suit's itself."   
Cinq got up. "I can tell you this now, there are no speed limitations in the suit." An eyebrow went up.   
"Oh really?"   
She nodded. "I've been the limit on that suit's speed." The lady grinned down at her, the light reflecting off her glasses completely.   
"Well now, we'll just have to work on that now won't we?" Nodding, Cinq got off of the pale green sheets.   
  
  


Duo ran into the main control room. This wasn't happening... Where was everyone? "Hey! You guys!" Sprightly he ran to the monitors, and found what he was looking for. The security system had alerted him to something leaving their satellite. What he saw, shocked him. The Reverie was out of the satellite! And rocketing towards the Barge!   
Duo's sweaty hand grabbed the microphone at the command desk. "All Gundam Pilots report to the bridge! We have situation!" In seconds, the first of them arrived. Quatre, and Wufei to be precise. Heero and Trowa were the next to arrive. "What's wrong, and why haven't you acted yet?" Heero asked. Duo didn't flinch. He probably knew Heero better than Heero did.   
"Anyone seen Cinq recently?"   
"Yeah, she was going to go fix something on her suit." Quatre's eyes held innocence, he hadn't known what she was going to do. Duo pulled down on the brim of his hat. _Poor guy, we were all fooled by her._   
"But I was working on it," Trowa said from the back of the room. "Didn't you tell her that?"   
"Yes, but she insisted on going." Trowa shrugged and closed his green eyes.   
"She must be down there now then. I just took a break to go to the bathroom-"   
"Well she ain't there now," Duo cut Trowa off. He looked up from under his hat. Betrayal hidden within his blue depths. "The security system alerted me a few minutes ago that something left Rebmun. It was the Reverie."   
Quatre and the others looked shocked, even Heero. "But- I just saw her..." Quatre trailed off. Duo swung himself around to the control desk. He tapped in a few keys and the large monitor at the front for the room replayed the scene.   
"She's still in our range to catch her. She can't go passed Mach 3 yet so..."   
"Assumptions are deadly Duo. We don't know why she left, she may even try it."   
"She wouldn't, she never stayed conscious passed Mach 3. And the Reverie must've malfunctioned when she went to repair it," Quatre tried to interject. Heero focused his gaze on the soft hearted pilot.   
"Fine, You'll accompany Wufei and I to retrieve her then." He nodded and followed the other tow pilots out. Duo shook his head, then slammed a fist into the control desk.   
"I should've done something, been more friendly towards her. Then she wouldn't have deserted us."   
"She's not deserting us Duo. She's deserting herself. She's trying to fix her problems by running from them," Trowa said softly. Slowly he opened his eyes. "She'll realize that someday. Whether its tomorrow, in a year, in fifty years or on the day she dies."   
  
  


Quatre urged Sandrock to hurry. For once, he regretted not talking to someone more. He had always thought he was the most open of the five pilots. He hadn't taken into consideration the fact that even he had subconsciously excluded Cinq. He pressed a button to open a channel with the Reverie, a closed channel that Heero and Wufei couldn't listen in on.   
"What the hell, let's go Reverie! To someplace where we belong..." Quatre listened, puzzled. Had they made her feel that unwanted? The suit suddenly sped up ahead of him and Quatre screamed in anguish. He was so close!   
"Cinq! CINQ! This is Quatre! Answer me!" The suit became smaller in front of him. He strained against his safety harness, the Sandrock doing its best to keep up. Suddenly it hit Quatre. His Sandrock was ahead of the others. He could see what was happening. "She's pushing it to Mach 6...," he whispered in both awe and shock. Immediately he pushed his gundam further, and managed to get to its top speed. "CINQ! Turn back now! Please Cinq, answer me!"   
"Finally. I come in peace! I have a proposal for Lady Un!" she shouted over the intercom. Just as he heard that Quatre slowed his Gundam to a stop. She hadn't been in range to hear his message. She was leaving them... to join OZ. Just like the colonies! Quatre's shoulders slumped.   
"Please, Cinq, don't do this. Don't throw away your freedom for the faux respect for a few. We did respect you. Come back," he shouted into the intercom. At last, he could no longer see the Reverie on radar or hear it on the intercom.   
"Quatre, did you manage to communicate with the Reverie?" Heero came in. Quatre's head and shoulders snapped up. They hadn't tried to contact her, had they? They had no idea as to what had happened. Quatre turned his gundam to face them, the sun reflecting off it's newly upgraded armor.   
"No," he lied softly. "I wasn't in range," he muttered.   
"I knew she didn't deserve that suit. This is how dishonorable warriors leave, they betray those they fought alongside."   
"But we didn't fight alongside her, we made her an outcast," Quatre whispered to himself inside the giant mobile suit. Luckily, neither Heero nor Wufei heard him.   
"Let's head back then. We need to concentrate on our game plan for the next mission." Quatre did as he was told, his eyes almost as hollow as the suit he was in.   
  
  


Years passed. Two to be exact. OZ continued to train the young gundam pilot. Her skills steadily increased to such a level that only she could push herself more. Her increase in skills reflected themselves in her Gundam. The reverie was slowly becoming more aggressive in battle, and taking less and less hits as well. At one point even Lady Un challenged Cinq to a duel in space. Lady Un lost by a wide margin. It was at that point Cinq was promoted to a Lt. in OZ. She was given younger pilots to train, which she did horribly at first. But with those first year pilots she turned them into even greater soldiers and pilots. Even Nikolai had accepted her. In fact, Treize had remarked to Lady Un of how observant she was to snatch up a pilot with such potential.   
It was after those two years, that the Reverie met up with her brothers...   
  
  


"Lt. Avenir, may we proceed?"   
"Yes," the squad leader stated calmly. Faraway sunlight glinted off of her mobile suit. How long had it been since she was at this colony last? The OZ troops had maydayed and so, Lady Un had thought it appropriate for Miss Avenir to finally lead a mission of her own. A smile went to her lips, Lady Un had been the mother she never knew. A woman ready to do anything for those she was loyal to. Her chin lowered until the space helmet hit her suit. Yes, indeed, Cinq would do anything for Lady Un now. It was that woman who had awakened her talents. The talents that helped her master her mobile suit.   
"Lt. Avenir, the colony is straight ahead. Several Mobile Suits are coming towards us."   
"Hold back, flank me. Be ready to scatter on my word," she said in a collected voice. The Tauruses did as told, the sixteen suits going into perfect formation. No one would dare be out of sync with what the Lt. said. The grin widened on her face. She was becoming a good instructor, almost as good as Lt. Noin, or at least that was what Lady Un and Colonel Treize had told her.   
"This is Lt. Avenir, of OZ company Zeta-0987. Please respond," she spoke over her intercom. Slowly, her suit continued forwards, her team far behind her, still in flanking positions.   
"We read you Lt. Avenir. This is Vignt of Colony 07 Company Alpha-732. We will escort you into the colony."   
"No need, go and regroup around the colony, my troops came here as reinforcements, I'm sure we'll be able to find our way around."   
"Yes Lt. Move out, cover the perimeter as planned." Cinq cut the communications with the colony troops. Then she pressed another button.   
"Troops, we are here as reinforcements against recent attacks. Presumably rebels. Company A will accompany me within the Colony to scout out the interior. Company B will remain out here and join the perimeter troops. Understood?" Sixteen "yeses" came back over her intercom. With a sigh Cinq shut off the communications part of her Gundam completely. No need wasting the Gundam's energy reserves.   
  
  


Cinq shook the hand of the colony's commander. No, she hadn't recognized or remembered him. "Don't worry Sir. My troops will do their very best. And our best is never less than what is expected." he smiled. He was quite handsome, even for an older man.   
"I suspect they are here to destroy our factories. We've been producing the Sagittarius mobile suits for OZ. We have reasons to believe they want our operations shut down." Cinq bowed slightly to him, her right fist over her heart.   
"As I said before, we will not fail."   
  
  


Quatre darted behind another building, his tired muscles screaming for relief. _Just a little longer..._ As expected the building he had escaped from erupted into a huge explosion. Red and orange flames licked at the false colony sky. A satisfied smile filled his lips. "Mission Complete-"   
He was cut off by another quick explosion, this time from the A building he was hiding behind. He must've used too much explosives. He cried out in pain as the fires scorched his back, the explosion sending him flying into the air. He never had gotten the hang of the explosives like Heero and Wufei...   
  
  


Cinq strolled down the streets, for once, at peace. She had wanted to come home for so long, and hadn't because of her training. Gently she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. This was probably why Lady Un had let her take this mission. She opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. The green cat's eyes soaking in every minute detail.   
She was in the factory precinct now. The rest of her squad had left to occupy similar areas. A loud explosion, 100 ft in front of her broke her out of whatever reveries she had. Going on instinct, she dashed forward towards the burning buildings, there could be people inside. She had came within 10 feet when a building to the side had exploded. Cinq covered her face and went for her miniture communicator. "EEEEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"   
Cinq barely had any time to react as a body was hurled into her, the force knocking her down and making the two of them slide for several feet on the concrete. Cinq winced at the hard stone biting at her through her suit. She had hoped to avoid all this. Carefully she opened her eyes, the body on her was badly burned, the back of his clothing was burned away, exposing red and raw flesh.   
"Umph!" she pushed him off her. His eyes were closed, his face and skin covered in soot. "Wrong place at the wrong time, huh buddy," she said softly and turned on her communicator. She'd call for back up. Just then a third and fourth building exploded around her. Nervous, now, at the danger she was in as well as this man; Cinq grabbed one of his arms. "Hey, come on wake up for just a little while, I have to get you out of here." Dark blue-green eyes opened to meet her, they were dull, lifeless almost. "Do you understand me?"   
His head nodded the slightest bit, and she felt his full weight lean on her. She began to walk away from the buildings as fast as she could. "Come, on, you have to walk a little or we'll never get out of here."   
He did as she told him and within moments they'd escaped the deadly maze of exploding buildings. Exhausted from trying to haul someone who weighed more than her, more than a 100 feet, Cinq collapsed to her knees and hands. Her rescuee's eyes were closed again, his chest just barely moving. "I hope I never have to do that again. Don't you? Huh?" She took a closer look at him. He wasn't breathing! "Back up get your asses over here now!" She screeched into her communicator. In a panic she began to pound on his chest, trying to jump start his heart. "Come on! Don't die on me!"   
Her right hand went to pinch his nose, her right to lift his chin. Taking a deep breath Cinq lowered her mouth to his. Forcibly she pushed the air out of her lungs and into his. She repeated this several times until she felt him move beneath her. Cinq backed away and watched as he coughed and hacked several times before his eyes fluttered open again. Did she know those blue eyes? Those dark indigo eyes? She forced a light smile. "Hey, I told you I'd get you out of there." There was something in his eyes, an emotion on his face. Something was wrong. Very wrong. His eyes narrowed at her, his blond eyebrows coming down.   
_Yes_, there was something wrong with this picture, her mind screamed at her. The smile disappeared from her face and she moved into a crouch, ready to get up. His hand shot out at her, and secured itself around her wrist. In shock, and annoyance, Cinq tried to pull her hand back. She couldn't; his grip was like a steel vise. His indigo eyes looked with hers again.   
"Thank you,' he whispered. Cinq nearly fell back. If it hadn't been for his hold on her wrist, she would've. _ Oh god. Is it him? After two years?_ Cinq looked at the changes, a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his bangs were the same. But his eyes, they held more things, cried out more things to her than she cared to acknowledge. "Thank you Cinq," he whispered again. Cinq's knees went weak. This wasn't part of her plan, to save a gundam pilot, to save one of the ones who had tried to let her adjust. Her knees fell to the pavement, moisture pulling at the edges of her eyes. The memories... She caught the glimpse of a shadow reflected in his eyes for only a second. The second in which she was going to react, everything went black...   
  
  


Quatre sighed as the body slumped forward, her eyes closed, her hair flowing behind her. With a gentle thud it landed on his midsection. He winced in pain and glared at who had done that. "You had to make sure she hit me didn't you." It was definitely a statement. The attacker grabbed the girl by her shoulders and picked her up.   
"Heero won't be pleased."   
"Why should he be pleased? The plan went all wrong. The whole sector blew up for goodness' sake!" Quatre exclaimed as the attacker slung the girl over his shoulder. "But we got her back at last."   
"Her? At last? Quatre, we have no idea who she is. But, judging by her uniform, OZ will want her back. Get up, Trowa's meeting us in five minutes in sector 5-G." Quatre nearly growled at him. He was in real pain dammit. Moving was not easy. His helper smirked slightly. "Next time, don't use so much explosives if you don't want to get hurt."   
"Just shut your trap Wufei. I don't need to hear it from you." Wufei's grin disappeared as he turned down a dark street, behind the blown up buildings. Quatre hobbled after him.   
  
  


Cinq woke up to being cold, very cold. Something brushed her hand. Immediately her eyes opened and she tried to sit up. Her arms and feet were shackled to the cold sterile bed she was in. Something brushed her hand again. She turned her head quickly and was staring at him again. Her eyes narrowed at him and she did a quick survey of the room. One exit. Probably guarded too. "Where am I?"   
"You're not asking the questions around here. We are." She looked down at her hand, his was on hers. She turned to the voice, away from the person she had rescued. She saw him and her jaw nearly dropped. Nearly. OZ had trained her better than that though. He looked the same. A goatee graced his somber face but that was all that changed. His forest green eyes seemed to burn though her mind.   
"And why should I answer your questions?" she mocked and pulled her hand away from the only other occupant in the room.   
"Because, we're doing you a favor here," the goateed one said.   
"I don't believe you. My squad will come searching for me. OZ will come-"   
"And we hope they do. You're the perfect bait to rid this colony of OZ." His voice was chillingly cold. Her face blanked, and she tired to not think about what he was saying. He hasn't changed a bit. He doesn't recognize me does he? Her gaze shifted to the man she had rescued before, though she didn't know how much time had passed. His eyes were pleading with her. _To do what?_ "So, answer me. Name, rank and mobile suit."   
She close her eyes and inched away from the blond. Coyly, she leaned against the cell's wall. "I'm a civilian. Just a civilian with connections."   
"Bullshit. I know you piloted that Gundam here. That's why OZ wants you back so badly." She remained silent. She felt the blond get off her bed before two rough hands grabbed her suit. "Answer me!"   
Cinq opened her eyes very slowly, the anger she felt seething out of them. Their pale green centers seeming to pulse into the darker green iris. "You've lost your temper Trowa. I never expected to see the day that happened." He dropped her suit and she leaned back, her eyes catching the blond's. "He hasn't changed. You never were good with explosives, were you Quatre?"   
"How do you know us?" Trowa asked, his cowlick of hair covering one eye. Cinq kept her face blank, and refused to smirk.   
"Lt. Cinq Avenir, pilot to the Reverie. That is who your hostage is Gundams," she said with as much sarcasm as she could. She knew Quatre had figured it out, but she had expected Trowa to figure it out from the beginning. The ex-clown took a step back, his eyes never leaving hers. "That's right, the Gundam that fled your sanctuary two years ago. You've finally caught her."   
The dispassionate clown looked away from her, to his fellow pilot. "Go alert Heero. He'll want a report, and since you were there." Quatre nodded. Surprisingly, he did not give Cinq a last look good bye. Once the room was clear of everyone other than Trowa and Cinq, he turned back to her. His eyes seemed to burn with a fire she had never seen him exert. "I only have one more question for you."   
Cinq moved her hands, the shackles clanking together loudly, on purpose. Cinq stared at them a good long while before turning back to Trowa. "Why should I answer it? I'm a captive. I don't care what you do..."   
"We will destroy the Reverie," Trowa interjected, his voice changing back to his normal soft cool tone.   
That snapped something within her, something OZ had only helped deepen. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screeched. Temporarily forgetting about her restraints, Cinq moved to get up, and started to swing her leg around to kick him. Trowa remained unmoving, her chained foot stopping inches from his face. Her body's momentum in fact, carried her over the edge of the cot, to where she landed, half on the floor half off. Stuck because of the length of the shackles. A stray strand of hair moved in front of her field of vision. Irritatedly, Cinq blew it away, her eyes narrowed in anger to the point of Trowa asking himself if he actually had once known her.   
"My my, Cinq does something without thinking. I ever thought I'd see the day that would happen," he mocked at her. Cinq tried to kick him again, her foot fell far shorter than it had last time.   
"Touch my Mech and I will kill you Barton," she seethed, just as the cell's door opened. A young man with strangely spiked bangs walked in, followed closely by an elderly lady. The blond boy followed up the rear. Her green eyes flashed with recognition and she struggled to stand or sit up. The trio walked in completely and the door swished shut. Her gaze transferred to that of the trio's leader. His prussian blue eyes, cold, unfeeling. Unlike Trowa's eyes who simply had nothing to mask, his eyes masked everything he felt. He was even colder than Trowa if he did that to himself.   
"I'm disappointed in you Cinq. The Reverie was never meant to end up in OZ's clutches," the elderly woman stated as she took a step forward. Cinq frowned lightly, she was going to get one of those speeches now was she?   
"Clutches? The Reverie was in these pilots' clutches and doing far worse than she is now. At least now I belong, the outer Gundams never belonged with these children."   
"Hold your tongue young lady! I gave you that Gundam, I can take it away." Again, her eyes closed, they could see she was trying to hold herself together.   
"You didn't give it to me! You forced it on me! I had no choice, not when Sevan had disappeared-"   
"Sevan has reappeared. She can pilot the Gundam now." Cinq's face blanked, and her limbs went slack. Her mentor did not have scorn in her eyes, nor did her carriage suggest that she was mocking Cinq with that information now. "Well? No quick come back now dearie? I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson."   
"Yes it has," her voice wavered, it could've been from anger or from the fear of losing her gundam. Her green eyes opened, all the emotion she had clung to illuminating them. "It has taught me that you will always be betrayed. No matter how much someone loves or hates you, they will betray you. They will betray you in such a way that you are left stranded in the middle of an endless sea, full of the shame they have given you," she whispered in a hushed voice. The elderly woman took a step back, her hand reaching out to Trowa to steady herself. The ex-clown gave her his arm. Even he seemed a little disconcerted. Quatre remained behind the trio and Cinq would not meet his eyes. A low chuckle, a maniacal chuckle, threatened to overcome her.   
"You should've thought then. You should've planned then. You deserve what you get," Heero broke the silence. Cinq brought her eyes to his, and her dam broke. The chuckles began as a slow dribble of soft giggles, that increased to a torrent of pure madness. What did she have now?! Nothing! Why not laugh in the face of nothingness, it is after all the face of death... Cinq threw her head back as her laughter echoed off the cold metal walls. "Mentor L, I suggest we leave," Heero said once more. The old woman nodded and followed him, Trowa helping to steady her. Quatre was the last to leave, his soulful blue-green eyes pleading with Cinq to stop the madness. He turned around slowly, closing his own eyes at the remembrance of what he had gone through. Painfully slowly he left the room. As the door swished shut the maniacal laughter soon turned to painful sobs, the crying of a pilot lost...   
  
  


Duo stared at the monitor, his eyes turning pink, the early stages of them becoming bloodshot. He had been watching the monitor for the past twelve hours. Something wasn't right now. Cinq had started crying immediately when she was alone. That had tapered off after about an hour. Now, they had been watching her for nearly two days. She refused to eat anything or drink. She'd gone to the bathroom a few times, but less than average. She had stayed in that position for over 48 hours now. She was slowly killing herself. She couldn't self destruct like Trowa or Heero or even Quatre. She was being forced to die this way.   
Duo rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but feel like he was to blame.   
L had told them she was going into shock with the Gundam. She would no longer pilot it, and indeed she had a psychological link with it in her head, the only thing that had not let her down. Sevan had not been found, that had been a cover to try and convert Cinq. Duo sighed as he reached for his cup of now lukewarm coffee. Various spills were all over this console too. He was only glad Quatre hadn't done this when he had snapped. Although, to hear Heero tell the tale, it seemed even worse than what Cinq was doing.   
The control room swished open and a bright swath of light engulfed Duo. He quickly covered his red eyes and shouted out in pain. "What are you trying to do?! Blind me!?!" Duo screamed at the offending person. The door quickly shut and swathed the control room in darkness; except for the lone monitor.   
"Sorry, I didn't know it was your watch."   
"No prob. Is it your turn already?" Quatre nodded at him. Duo leaned back in his worn in swivel chair. It would be nice to get some sleep. "She hasn't moved in the last ten hours. That's all I can say."   
"You better get some rest now. You're starting to look like a vampire," Quatre tried to joke. Duo gave a half hearted laugh and grabbed his dark jacket from off a minor consol.   
"Vampires... ha! I'll show you vampires, I'll shove them right up your-" the door closed before Quatre could hear the end of it.   
  
  


Honestly, Quatre wasn't mad at Duo for talking like that. They were all under such pressure. They all wanted Cinq to rejoin their group, to become a Gundam Pilot officially. Her skills had improved an enormous amount i the last two years. She would be an asset to them. She was the only one who could probably avoid an all out mobile doll attack. He sighed and took a seat in Duo's swivel chair, it was still warm.   
"But if we do that it'll only confirm the fact that we didn't want her before," he groaned and leaned his elbows on the controls. As Quatre studied the monitor he noticed something strange. The mattress no longer had any sheets...A quick glance to his right compounded that. There was a blockage in the air ducts to that room... she'd clogged the vents! And by clogging them she was tricking the environmental sensors into thinking the room had been locked down and quarentined. She was slowly suffocating to death! Quatre whirled around to the environmental panels and his eyes widened. The room had just run out of air by these readings. Not wasting any time to call any of the other pilots, Quatre ran out of the control room and down the hall. He wouldn't give up on her this time around. This time, she'd have someone to catch her when she fell. 

The door opened easily, and fresh air flooded into it. Quatre paused at the entry way. Had he made it in time? Taking off one shoe, he propped it between the doors, to ensure that air continued to circulate. "Cinq! Cinq get up!" he said in a loud voice. The body didn't move, aside from the hair around her face that swayed with the newly created wind. 


	3. Part 2

Alternate Universe #339999   
Section 1:  Enough to Change...   
Part Two   
Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters (except for the five cels of Trowa and Quatre). They belong to rich animators, writers and companies. Such a pity... However, the following characters and gundams are my creation: Cinq Avenir (Cassandra Sigma ), Mentor L (Lerisa Avenir Polonium), Yorozu Forradare, Benefactor A, Scientist E, Inventor B, Sevan Collyn, Elf Keefe, the Knightflare, the Reverie and the Jamilace. The following characters and gundams I did not create but have permission to use (although Sandra wishes she didn't give me Ennea's future... muwahahaha! Anyway Ennea Calypso, the Heartsblood and Principal C are Sandra Balena's creation. Ask permission from her to use them. Now, Pi Chikyuu and the Namerusu are the creations of Adam Modiano and I have permission to use them as well.   
If you want to use any of MY characters e-mail me and ask me first. I won't bite... right Sandra? Anyways, all other comments, constructive criticism and praise go to ZibbelCoot@aol.com. 

Last time: {{    Honestly, Quatre wasn't mad at Duo for talking like that.  They were all under such pressure.  They all wanted Cinq to rejoin their group, to become a Gundam Pilot officially.  Her skills had improved an enormous amount i the last two years.  She would be an asset to them.  She was the only one who could probably avoid an all out mobile doll attack.  He sighed and took a seat in Duo's swivel chair, it was still warm.   
    "But if we do that it'll only confirm the fact that we didn't want her before," he groaned and leaned his elbows on the controls.  As Quatre studied the monitor he noticed something strange.  The mattress no longer had any sheets...A quick glance to his right compounded that.  There was a blockage in the air ducts to that room...  she'd clogged the vents!  And by clogging them she was tricking the environmental sensors into thinking the room had been locked down and quarentined.  She was slowly suffocating to death!  Quatre whirled around to the environmental panels and his eyes widened.  The room had just run out of air by these readings.  Not wasting any time to call any of the other pilots, Quatre ran out of the control room  and down the hall.  He wouldn't give up on her this time around.  This time, she'd have someone to catch her when she fell.   
    The door opened easily, and fresh air flooded into it.  Quatre paused at the entry way.  Had he made it in time?  Taking off one shoe, he propped it between the doors, to ensure that air continued to circulate.  "Cinq!  Cinq get up!" he said in a loud voice.  The body didn't move, aside from the hair around her face that swayed with the newly created wind.}} 

"Part two continued from part one," the narrator says in a monotone voice. Cheesy music plays as Wing Zero appears on the screen going into its trademark pose. Narrator says the name of this episode: Part two, otherwise known as part one continued!   
  


Quatre's mind whirled in a panic. Did anyone on Rebmun know CPR? Did they know how to deal with an emergency? The infirmary workers would know what to do. Hastily he glanced at the still open door. No, he didn't have enough time to find out. Taking a deep breath himself, Quatre crossed into the room. He reached the unmoving Cinq in five steps and managed to pull her to face him. Her fingernails, he noticed as he held one of her hands trying to feel a pulse, were g blue. Her hands were also cooler than normal. Quatre bit down on his lower lip lightly as he continued to roll her onto her back.   
This was how CPR was done wasn't it? "Okay now, tilt back the head and breathe... or is it stimulate the heart first?" Quatre cursed himself as he pinched Cinq's nose. It wasn't his fault the medical training he had received was so boring that he couldn't possibly pay attention to it. Her chest still didn't move but Quatre was hoping against everything that she would pull through. He still felt responsible for her whole entire downward spiral. He had to make amends...   
Sucking in a deep breath Quatre covered her lips with his and pushed out all his air, hoping that her lungs would absorb the much needed oxygen. He did this twice more and released her head. In preparation for the next step he clasped his hands together, fingers locked and stared at where he was supposed to "stimulate" the chest. Another problem with the training he had received... all the dummies had been male. "Where the hell am I supposed to put my hands?!" he hissed to the room. He watched her a few more seconds to check if she had begun breathing on her own; she hadn't.   
Cringing lightly, at the thought of what Cinq would do to him after finding out what had been done to save her life, he lowered his hands to the left side of her chest. Looking away as he did so (Quatre has some sense of chivalry), he began to pump her chest, counting as he went. "9... 10... 11... 12... 13!" With much relief he removed his hands, wiping them on his pants as if they were covered in the germs of childhood, "cooties".   
His right hand pressed two fingers against her neck. Her pulse was a bit stronger but, she still wasn't breathing on her own. Gasping again, he placed his right hand under Cinq's neck; propping her chin up. His left hand pinched her nose once more. Fervently hoping she'd wake up this time, Quatre began the process of filling Cinq's lungs with air again.   
Abruptly, as he filled her lungs for the third time, her body spasmed beneath him. His brain went into momentary shock, at the fact he'd actually saved her. In that dumbfounded paralysis Quatre failed to remove his mouth from her's.   
A violent, but weak, shove from Cinq pushed him away enough so she could properly slap him. Still a bit amazed at the apparent miracle, Quatre only put up a hand to tough the red, stinging spot where she had struck him. Her face was flushed, her eyes blazing with anger; Quatre inched back as he noticed something else. Her fist was cocked to the right of her and she looked like she'd hit him again.   
"Why-did-you-save-me!?! How could ?!" she raged and punched at him. Quatre dove to the left, rolling back to a sitting position. The shackles restrained Cinq from following through with the attack, but her's eyes followed him and narrowed. "How could you?! You won't let me do anything else here but rot! Are all you pilots so vicious that you'd keep a pilot without a suit to rot in a cell for the rest of her life!" she spat at him with as much venom as her deflated lungs could give her.   
Quatre blinked, and took that time to stand up. He'd just saved her life and she was screaming at him? His own eyes narrowed in one of his rare moments of fury. "Why?! How?! I saved your life because you're a human being and a capable pilot! Enough people are dying out there unwillingly and here you go and just decide to throw your life away!"   
"Idiot! What am I supposed to do here?! I'm shackled here, without anything, without anyone!" she screamed, her voice becoming higher in pitch as she did so. Her eyes squeezed shut as he approached her warily. He could see tiny droplets of moisture peeking out from the corners of her eyes. As she moved, the chains clanked together, a mournful sound for the optimistic blond to hear. He lowered his eyes and head in defeat. I failed. I failed again Sandrock. I thought I could rectify my mistake but...   
"Cinq, I was doing what I thought was right," he pleaded softly, trying to make her understand. Though it seemed in her current state that she wouldn't even talk to him civilly. "Cinq, you are important to this team. You are important to the Gundams. You can't die."   
"I can't?! So, now you can make the decisions in my life for me," she said cynically. Quatre took another step towards her. Her head was being propped up by her hands, her elbows resting on her knees; while she was on the corner of the bed. The shackles restraining her from moving too far from one spot.   
"No-"   
"Yes!" Her head snapped up and he didn't have the time to dodge the punch she threw at him. It hit him square on the left cheekbone. Quatre stumbled backwards, hitting the cell's wall and coming to a stop. In astonishment Quatre's mouth gaped at her. Cinq's green irises seemed to be alive with fury. Her lips were parted as she took in deep breaths; her cheeks flushed with anger.   
Quatre's hand dropped from his cheek and he advanced on her, his last straw threatening to snap at any second. He could take much more than this, but not from Cinq. Cinq knew she was a part this team. She just didn't want to accept it. She was a part of this team, and she will be again. I won't let Cinq make the same mistake... Roughly, he batted away her next punches, his hands clamping down on her shoulders.   
Sternly he pushed her up against the wall, preventing her from hitting him. "Now, you are going to listen to me Cinq! We need you on this team. Haven't you wondered why Heero hasn't killed you yet? You are one of the best pilots in this solar system, with a great mobile suit to boot," his voice grated out. Even as he told her this in harsh tones, Quatre regretted having to resort to this. Violence was never the answer. And he was going against his own morals by doing this. Her light brown eyebrows forked downward as she writhed in his grip.   
Quatre's hands did not release her though. "Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted in his face. To his credit, Quatre neither flinched nor slapped her across the face. Quatre's grip loosened, but not enough for her to escape.   
Once more he locked his indigo-green eyes on her flaming green ones. "Cinq, it may not look it or feel it, but we gundams need you and the others. Do you have any idea how we are being affected by this, by your rebellion from two years ago? We need an experienced pilot. And as of this moment Cinq, you are that pilot," Quatre's voice had calmed considerably and was back to its normal tone as Cinq was forced to listen to him. Quatre shut his eyes and released his hold on Cinq, quickly backing away from the bed. "We all agree on that, even Heero. Take that into consideration next time you want to do something foolish," his voice was strained and had a soft forlorned ring to it. He turned to leave the cell and looked up at the vents. In one swift movement he removed the sheets and rolled them into a strange looking ball. Looking over his shoulder only once, long enough to deposit the sheets under his arm, Quatre turned and walked out of the room; absently picking up his shoe as he went.   
  
  


Cinq was quite sure her jaw was down to her feet. Quatre angry? What had happened in the last two years? She leaned back, her knees pulled up in front of her. She had secretly hoped that her suicidal plan wouldn't work. She released an exasperated sigh and hugged her arms around her legs. Now, not only had she ruined what little good the others thought of her, but most certainly she had lost all of Quatre's trust. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. But it isn't fair! I'm never going to control my life! Someone will always be there making the decisions for me! Her quiet sobbing was stifled as she leaned her forehead down on her knees.   
They're never going to accept me...   
  
  


Trowa looked down at the circuit before him. In the past two years, it had been repaired several times; that much was sure. "But did OZ repair it?" he murmured softly as he picked up a different tool. In fact, he wasn't even sure he could repair it. He closed his eyes briefly in thought. And that meant Cinq would have to repair it herself. Which would completely ruin their plans.   
Cinq had to believe Sevan was here, and if she accepted that, then they'd give her back the Reverie. He frowned as his tool gently touched a few connections in the circuit, soldering them together. Which we won't be able to do because we can't even fix it! Keeping his frustrations within himself, Trowa put the tool down. He wasn't even sure if that would work. The circuits looked complex at a glance but, he knew there had to be an underlying simplistic approach to all of it. Quick footsteps echoed off the metal floor and gratefully Trowa looked to see who it was.   
Quatre was not quite running, yet not walking either, through the mechanic area. Trowa's face remained blank as Quatre stopped right in front of the Reverie. "How are the repairs going?" he said in a friendly voice. Trowa's eyes narrowed. He knew Quatre better than that, and this time the friendly, cheerful tone was being forced. Why would Quatre need to force a friendly tone?   
Not good. I can't figure out these circuits. We may need to bring Cinq out here to fix them herself eventually," he called down. Giving the frustrating circuits a last look, Trowa jumped off the huge mobile suit. His circus training proved to be useful as he landed on his feet, four feet from his blond friend. "Is there any progress?"   
"You could say that. But no, nothing significant," the boy lied. Now Trowa knew something had to be seriously wrong with his friend.   
"Stop lying Quatre, I know that you're forcing this "I'm everyone's friend" tone," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. The cowlick of hair just barely covering one of his eyes.   
Quatre's shoulders slumped in defeat and hastily he sat down, as if it were too much to tell his friend. "Well?"   
"She tried to kill herself," he said softly, his eyes directed at the floor. "We're saving her, aren't we Trowa? Or, are we just doing more damage?"   
"Maybe we should ask the other gundam pilots to try and get through to her," Trowa replied. The thought of Cinq killing herself didn't surprise him, and his blank exterior remained. He was surprised however at how his friend was becoming upset. "Quatre-?"   
"She blamed me for this! She shouted and screamed at me for saving her. Trowa, she hates us all now, and me most of all," his voice wavering with the emotion he put into his words. Trowa blinked and squatted down next to him.   
"It's her fault Quatre, not your's. You know that."   
"What if she's right? What if I'm the whole freaking reason that she hasn't been accepted, hasn't had the choices in her life. Trowa, it's happening all over again," he trailed off. Trowa nodded his head at his friend, anger beginning to fill him. Quatre had done nothing but try and make Cinq fit in, and that was how she repaid him?! Trowa looked more closely at his friend, while deciding what to do. Quatre's hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles turning white. His indigo-green eyes were dulled, sparks of anger and remorse lighting them up every so often. Trowa frowned as he looked at Quatre's left eye. The skin just below it was turning a darker shade of violet with every passing second. "Did she-"   
"Yes, her gratitude," Quatre said sarcastically. "Matches her gundam doesn't it?"   
Trowa showed his emotions for a rare moment, his eyes narrowing and his lips dipping into a grimace. Cinq had no right to do this to Quatre. Quatre was the best of them, there was no reason for him to become another 'Heero'. Getting up from his crouch Trowa began to swiftly walk towards the control room. He'd be able to find Heero through there.   
  
  


Heero listened intently to what Trowa had told him. They both knew Quatre had suffered the most in the past two and a half years, especially from the battles. Especially when the colonies had turned on their protectors, and his father's death.   
His Prussian blue eyes closed and he 'hmmed'. Trowa obediently stood across from him, his back stiff as a rod. "So, she tried to kill herself."   
"Yes, and is chipping away at what sanity Quatre has left," Trowa added. Heero's cold eyes opened. Trowa stayed where he was, his own face showing the brief touches of anger. Trowa and Quatre were close, best friends, and Heero knew Trowa wouldn't stand for that. "Throw her out the airlock already Heero. Do something, but get her out of that frame of mind," he continued and closed his eyes briefly   
Heero nodded and looked to the side of him, a monitor and keyboard there. Without even needing to think he began to rapidly type on it a series of commands. In seconds the security camera from Cinq's cell was being fed into his computer. Both young men watched as she punched at a wall in her fury the quickly crawled back onto her bed. "She is developing psychological stresses because of this. That will impair a pilot in battle. That could be a liability." The screen went black and Heero turned to Trowa. "Who hasn't she seen or reacted to? Mentor L is out of the question until we reintroduce her to the Reverie."   
Trowa shook his head, his hair staying in place over his eye. "Wufei knocked her out so she won't take kindly to him. She's made her feelings on Quatre known. And I was the one to interrogate her. I'd say Duo," Trowa said in his soft voice. Heero nodded. It was certainly fitting to have the 'Shinigami', otherwise known as the God of Death, try to reach one who had tried to kill herself.   
"Sounds like a plan. Go get Quatre too, he's still the one that found her and they were friends weren't they; before she ran?"   
"That's one of the things he's blaming himself for. You can't shove him into the middle of this or he'll snap!" Trowa's rare burst of emotion blurt out before he could stop himself. Heero ignored the circus star and turned on the intercom.   
"Duo Maxwell and Quatre Raberba Winner report to the brig on the double," his voice was flat though, unemotional. As he turned back to Trowa he saw the clown's brows forked downward.   
"You are going to make him jump over the edge."   
"No, he has to be a part of the recovery process, so that he can rectify what he feels he did wrong," Heero stated calmly. Trowa was silent as he digested that. Heero knew he was right. This was just strategy, a strategy to win a different kind of war. "Are you coming or not? We'll need to restrain her if anything goes wrong again." Trowa nodded and walked out of the computer room, Heero close behind him.   
  
  


Cinq remained in her corner of the room, perched on her bed, head down on her knees. Two pairs of footsteps filled the small room's air. She didn't look up. It was probably Heero and Trowa to throw her out the airlock anyway. "You're joking right? She couldn't possibly have-" a hushed voice tried to remain unheard. She still didn't look up. It was obvious the other occupant had nodded to the person's unfinished question. "No way, I don't believe it."   
"It's obvious you aren't Trowa and Heero to throw me out the airlock so what are you doing here?" her voice was tired and she tried to muster some sort of condescending voice. One person walked closer she knew that much. A shadow was thrown over her and finally Cinq raised her head. A familiar boyish face was above her, his trademark black outfit with white collar was his choice of clothing (as always). His bangs were longer than she remembered, falling into his cobalt eyes, and his rich brown mane was braided behind him. With some amusement Cinq saw that it had grown an inch or two, but was trimmed better than his bangs. He must've had someone trim it a bit. Cinq caught out of the corner of her eye, the other occupant. She frowned as she saw him. He'd ruined her plans, he'd stopped her from taking control of her life. She fixed her now angered yes on the other boy with cobalt blue eyes that had the habit of taking on a violet tint. "What are you doing here?"   
The brown haired one smiled at her openly and put his hands on his hips. "Don't you remember me Cinq?   
"Duo, I'm not in the mood to play games. Did Heero send you to kill me? Or, are you no longer the Shinigami?" she said in a low voice and inched further into the corner. His smile fled his face, and he crossed his arms now. "Well?"   
"I'm disappointed in you Cinq. Anyone else the Shinigami? I don't think Deathscythe Hell would allow that," he said with a smug grin. Cinq snorted lightly and rested her elbows on her knees, allowing her head to rest on the wall behind her. He hadn't changed at all, not in his mannerisms or his cocky, confident voice. That almost brought a small smile to her lips; almost. But what is this Deathscythe Hell? I thought his suit was just plain old Deathscythe. "And besides, no one commands the God of Death either."   
"Oh really," she said cynically. Quatre remained at the exit and entrance, not moving. She noted, a bit regretfully that his left cheek was a swollen purple mess. His flawless pale complexion was gone now. I shouldn't have done that... Cinq blinked at her thoughts. No, he was the reason for her being stuck here... No, he wasn't, the small voice within her countered that claim again. Too tired for her own good Cinq closed her eyes, hoping the two would take their cue and leave. Something touched her ankles and instinctively Cinq's leg shot out. Her eyes opened wide and saw, Duo a few feet back, Quatre helping him stand straight. "Don't touch me," she hissed.   
"Jeez Cinq, I was only taking off those chains," Duo groaned and clutched at his ribs. "You didn't tell me she could kick like a freakin' horse Quatre!"   
Quatre looked at Cinq with blank eyes, his eyebrows lowering. "I only knew she could punch Duo."   
Cinq's eyes returned to their normal size and she took that opportunity to inspect her ankles. One of them was de-shackled. Her eyes widened and she looked at Duo. "Why?"   
"Why?" he groaned again but pushed aside Quatre's assistance. "Because you are our equal Cinq. Which means no shackles and no confinement." He managed to walk back to the bed without limping, this time Quatre in tow. Duo crouched down again and unlocked the other shackle on her foot. He stopped and Cinq studied him. No, he had to be the most unchanged of them all. Of course in a war what Shinigami wouldn't thrive? "Cinq?"   
"Hmm?" her voice back to normal. She shouldn't have kicked him. Even if they had done this to her, these two were trying to help her... again.   
"Your hands?" Hesitantly Cinq held them out, suspecting Duo or Quatre might strike at them without hesitation. Instead, as before, Duo unlocked the chains on them. Absently, Cinq rubbed at her wrists, glad to feel them for the first time in three days. "There ya go, good as new. Quatre, I'm going to put these away, watch her will yah?" Duo walked out, and Cinq's anger flared again. They didn't trust her? So this was just a ploy to gain her loyalty. Cinq looked up to shoot daggers at Quatre but he was looking at the wall, not her; not even glancing at her. Her anger subdued as the light hit the bruise she had caused. Sheepishly, she lowered her head again. No, he was not responsible for her pain, her agony. And neither was Duo. She inhaled deeply and felt her tear ducts fill. No! She wouldn't weep again! Weeping was for those who loathed themselves. And she did not!!   
They couldn't trust her yet, not even she would differ from them if put in their shoes. This was the proper course of action. And hers had been wrong. Cinq released the breath she had been holding in a satisfying "whoosh". Maybe now she would allow them to accept her as part of their team. Perhaps OZ wasn't for her after all. Opening her eyes, without any tears, Cinq looked up again. Quatre was still in his vigil, watching the wall.   
Forcing herself to go through with it, Cinq stretched out her legs and let her feet touch the floor. Warily she got up, standing a short 5'5". And she took a few steps towards him.   
Quatre turned to face her, his face like stone. Just like his precious Sandrock... Cinq's eyes masked the true sadness she felt. All of her emotions for these pilots she had abandoned three years ago. And she knew how wrong she had been. She hadn't been strong then, she had been weak. She watched his expression change, if but for a second, and she knew her facade had slipped. Taking in a deep breath, Cinq put out her hand to him. "I'm sorry Quatre. I shouldn't have hit you," she said softly, her face still masked of the sudden rush of feelings she had reacquired.   
Quatre took the time to study her hand and then her face. his face remained stony but he took her hand in his, and moved it up and down. A tiny weight seemed to come off both their shoulders as Cinq returned to her cot, sitting instead of crawling into a ball. "I understand how you felt Cinq-"   
"No," she cut him off, her emotions threatening to overcome her cold mask. "You don't," she said in a harsh tone now. "And I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. But you should know," her eyes closed, for fear she would start to cry. "That it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself Quatre," she whispered. The door swished open and Duo rejoined them. Cinq's green eyes opened, their dullness gone. Duo shot them quizilogical glances and shrugged.   
"All right, what enlightening things went on while I was gone hmm?" he said with mock anger. Quatre gave her a look and leaned against the cell's northern wall.   
"I'm sorry for kicking you Duo," Cinq told him, trying to keep her lips in a firm line. Duo's face blanked for a second his eyes widening. "It was... uncalled for," she said remembering her mentor's words. 


End file.
